


Logan Alastair and the Slytherin Curse

by Feline_Acrobat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Blood and Injury, Bullying, Gen, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, drug mention at the end, hes very luna lovegood esqe in this, logan is a muggleborn slytherin, patton is a hufflepuff, patton is related to the scamanders, patton saves them all, roman gets beat up, roman is a gryffindor, so does Virgil, there is some sick slytherins and gryffindors who hurt our boys, virgil is a ravenclaw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feline_Acrobat/pseuds/Feline_Acrobat
Summary: “you are a disgrace to this house. The sorting hat has made its first ever mistake it seems, good to know.” Logan Alastair didn’t choose to be a wizard, are you kidding me? He wants to be back at home with his dogs and parents and dealing with normal bullies, not ones that could kill you with the wave of a hand! This is all way too much at once, but maybe things will get better with a few friends…
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 2





	1. patton joins the party

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE LIKE THIS!!! you have no idea how much research went into this story, ive put more research into this than any essay ive ever written for school. i swear to you ive read each and every damn wiki page on the fandom wiki for harry potter, and im not even that much of a fan this has had me know every little bit of lore and i just please so much work and love went into this i crave validation to make this worth it. please its good i swear!!!

“you are a disgrace to this house. The sorting hat has made its first ever mistake it seems, good to know.”

The snarling replies from every person at his house table caused the boy to cast an invisibility charm and run to his common room. He felt the gazes still, likely from the house ghost, as he hid on the other side of the stone wall. He was lucky to have overheard a Slytherin mention the password, otherwise he would have probably flung himself into the lake. He flicked his wand and his belongings appeared on his bed. He sat on the floor, casting an illusion spell that lasted much longer, pulled out his spell book, and picked up his new owl, affectionately named merlin. He held the bird close as he read through his book, practicing different spells he saw as simple enough that any pure blood would know. He had always been a bright kid with a passion and speed for learning. On the train here he had hidden in an empty carriage and been practicing different spells that could be used for defense and very simple attack spells.

He had no disillusionment that this new school would be free of bullies, and after getting sorted he already wanted to leave and sleep in his own bed and hug his dog. He should have pulled a “harry potter” and asked the sorting hat to keep him out of Slytherin, but he had hidden and saw no need until he had already gotten sorted.

Now, Logan Alastair sat hidden in a veil of illusions so he could read his books in silence. He traded focus from his spell book over to his history book. He enchanted it quickly to search for passages about Slytherin. The first bit of information he got was about Salazar, telling stories of his hatred of muggles and ‘mud bloods’ as they called them. After a quick search he realized just why his housemates shouted this at him. He brushed it off soon after, looking at the dark tinting of his skin and grimacing, didn’t seem far off from what people at home said about him. It seemed much less hurtful than what some muggles had called him before. Regardless, he continued through the book, smiling fondly at the fact that merlin, the famous wizard merlin, was a Slytherin true of heart. He read about Severus Snape, and while he seemed like less of a genuinely good person and more like a selfish jerk that just so happened to not be the absolute worst, it was nice to see instances of not evil cruel Slytherin’s. He then traded focus yet again to a recent history of Hogwarts, and the battle of Hogwarts told by survivors. He did the same spell, getting far more positives than before. It told of less well known Slytherin’s that did good in the end. Regulus Black, Andromeda Tonks, Draco Malfoy, Astoria Malfoy, so many that had shady roots that redeemed themselves in more ways than one during the battle and onwards. He read a small bit on Isolt Sayre who had a short blip saying they were a direct descendant of Slytherin but had fled to the new world after escaping her murderous relative.

This of course led him down a rabbit hole, searching for the name in any other book, and after a few minutes he found that she had been the one to institute the school of Ilvermorny and had broken the pure bloodline by marrying a muggle. Well he had a new role model geez… he made it to the magical beast’s textbook and smiled as he recognized the authors name as a famous Hufflepuff who was known for defeating Grindelwald, a terrifying purest the likes of Voldemort but you know, he had a nose and skin pigment. He had always read exceptionally fast, it was the thing that occupied his time in his youth, as he couldn’t make friends very easily. He thought it had been hours when the rest of the Slytherin students made it up, however he had only been there for approximately half an hour. He quickly stashed his things and sat on his bed, drawing an illusion of him sleeping as a curtain on his bed. He looked through and saw people actively find a bed as far from his as possible, and he had no problem with that. He sat watching closely as everyone set their bags down and luckily for everyone, everyone ended up 2 beds away from him at least. Logan felt his stomach grumble and cast disillusionment on himself and dashed out of the common room quickly. He made it up to the kitchen area soon, knowing that he would be able to get past the house elves easily. He went to grab food only to get swatted by… something. He turned over and saw a boy who looked his age with big round glasses nearly falling off his face. The boy has curly red hair and his eyes are ocean blue behind the red frames he wore. He wore a yellow and black jumper over a pair of black sweatpants with the Hufflepuff mascot across its leg. Another look at their face and he saw freckles scattered everywhere and he was surprised he hadn’t noticed them sooner. However, he seemed to have taken a while to respond as the boy crossed his arms and pouted at him.

“uhm… you can… see me?”

The boy rolled his eyes somewhat playfully and gave a grin at him. He changed his posture to a more relaxed one, putting his thumbs in his pockets as he answered.

“well of course I can silly! You’re just slightly glittery! Why, am I not supposed to see you?”

“well, no? no you’re not, this is a chameleon spell I’m supposed to be blended in with the environment no one should be able to see me!” he got grumpy and shed the charm, glaring at the annoyingly taller student.

“oh well geez I dunno! Oh, hey you’re not glittery anymore!!!”

“did I do the spell wrong? Does this spell only make me less corporeal? Oh gosh I need another cloaking spell oh god my housemates will see me, and they’ll kill me what was I thinking? Maybe, maybe there’s another train out? I can just go home to my dog and I wont have to do this magic stuff it’s not worth it I didn’t want this I wanted to grow up like a normal kid and see my parents everyday and go to school with normal bullies, not ones with literal death machines the size of a pen why did I come this is stupid I bet this isn’t even real maybe if I just go to sleep Ill be back at home-”

“hey kiddo, calm down! I uh, I don’t know how to help you out, uhhh, here, let’s get you some food and get you sitting down somewhere so you can breathe. Come on kiddo lets get you some food.”

After stacking a plate sky high with food, the boy hands Logan the plate and pulls out his wand, tapping on some barrels then causing one of them to fly open. The boy looks towards Logan again waving his wand at the plate and chants ‘ebublio’ to which the plate gets surrounded in a bubble. He grabs it from him and beckons Logan as he hops into the barrel. Logan, who now has his food on the line follows, somewhat hesitantly. They reach the end of the passage and the boy turns yet again and waves his wand this time at Logan, chanting the word ‘colovaria’ and when Logan looked back at his robes, he was shocked to see he wore Hufflepuff colors.

“sorry, it’s a precaution. No one from another house has ever come inside the Hufflepuff common room and if word got out that some year one kid let one in, I would be done for. Anyways, sit on down kiddo, anywhere you feel like it, though, the couches are super-duper comfy.”

Logan honestly had no idea what to do with the last few minutes, so he did as instructed, and giggled softly as the boy dramatically popped the bubble. He grabbed a piece of bread off the top and takes a bite, eyes widening in awe at the good taste. After getting over the initial shock he looks at the boy curiously.

“what’s your name?”

The boy giggled heavily and smiled a big toothy grin. Logan felt slightly bad about the fact that he automatically noticed the slight gap in his teeth. He fiddled with his bright red frames and bowed dramatically.

“where are my manners!!! Hello Logan, I am Patton Scamander!!! The one and only!!! Pfft I sound silly, don’t I? anyways yup yup I’m the 4th generation of Scamander hufflefluffs!!!”

Logan stared at him blankly for a good few seconds before his eyes finally widened in realization.

“wait, you’re related to Newt Scamander? Isn’t he the one who”

“yup! He wrote fantastic beasts! And apprehended Grindelwald!!! Oh, and my mom is Luna Lovegood! She’s a hoot and a holler let me tell you, she thinks I’m quirky!!!”

Logan was in disbelief. This kid was the son of famous Ravenclaw wizard Luna Lovegood. And the great grandson of newt Scamander the magizooligist. Granted he literally only learned all of this information today, but he had a general idea that Grindelwald was a magical Hitler and thus made anyone involved in his capture war heroes and at least back home he was told to respect war heroes for defending their freedoms and yada yada, Logan was rambling.

“wait, that means your mom knew Albus Dumbledore!!! I uh, I only found out about him today, I only found out a lot of stuff today, but wasn’t he like”

Logan wasn’t able to form words for what he had been trying to convey and started vaguely gesturing and Patton just nodded and agreed. After finishing his food, he got up and poked at the entrance, trying to figure out how to leave.

“aw, leaving so soon Lolo? We were just beginning to become friends!!!”

“uh, well its late and we do have class tomorrow and I should probably sleep…”

“well can’t you sleep over? We have plenty of time to get our books between breakfast and our first class! Speaking of which, what’s your first class?”

“uhm, well I guess I can? I dunno… um, when did we get our schedules?”

“oh, we don’t get them until tomorrow technically, but I have a pretty general idea of what I have, I guess. Was just wondering if you did too!”

“oh, no I uh, I don’t even know what classes there are. I didn’t know magic existed until today.”

“oh!!! Oh… oh you poor muggle born got sorted into Slytherin I’m so sorry!”

“speaking of which, what is the differences between each of the houses?”

“oh geez, uh how do I explain this… ok so my house is Hufflepuff! Hufflepuffs are in general, hard workers, who are dedicated patient and loyal! We are known for being just and true and our motto is ‘do what is nice’! We’re also great finders! Ravenclaws are smarty pants!!! Wisdom, intelligence, creativity, cleverness and knowledge, that’s them basically, they value brains over brawn! Their motto is ‘do what is wise’. Gryffindors are brave, adventurous, loyal, courageous, daring and chivalrous, they’re the storybook heroes! Their motto is ‘do what is right’. And Slytherin’s… well they have good qualities! Not all of them are bad! Obviously, because you’re really nice!!! Ok so they’re generally cunning, resourceful, ambitious, intelligent, and determined and they’re natural born leaders! They love being in charge, but they’re often arrogant and prideful, their motto is ‘do what is necessary’. The reason they get a bad rep is because many dark wizards are alumni from that house. It’s also a stereotype that all Slytherin’s are pure bloods. Its not far from the truth but anyone can be a Slytherin. I mean even harry potter fit into the house! The only reason he was a Gryffindor was because he begged the hat for anything else because Draco Malfoy made a bad impression on him. Slytherins are not bad, I feel a need to emphasize this. I feel bad for you because the current members of the house are less than savory. They aren’t evil, but they’re certainly not very nice. And it sucks that your first experience with wizards is them calling you names and hiding under the covers until the sun goes away.”

“heh that was very specific…”

“you’re a rather easy read Logan, you’re very interesting nonetheless!”

“um. Ok? Thanks, I think?”

“you’re positively welcome!!!”

Months pass, and Logan has picked up the habit of spending nights with Patton in the Hufflepuff commons. At this point in the year, late April, he’s already gone home for visits twice, and he’s contentedly walking back to the Hufflepuff commons after a walk through the library.

Of course, him being who he is, he notices a fight in the corridor. All he can see at his vantage point is green and red, a punch to the face and the greens laughing. Of course, the Slytherin’s were torturing innocent students again. He ran towards them and yelled, waving his wand and shouting ‘stupefy’ leading the two Slytherin boys to fall over. He swished his wand at the Gryffindor in front of him, saying ‘wingardium leviosa’ before booking it to Hufflepuff quarters.

He’s surprised to make it all the way there without getting caught, though the pictures on the walls can talk and… he might’ve passed Severus Snape and he did not want to be in the open when headmaster McGonagall heard about it. She’s a Gryffindor after all, she might get the wrong idea.

No no, he would say, no I wasn’t the one to knock him out I swear, it was two of my housemates who I don’t know because I’m terrified of them and that’s why I took the Gryffindor kid to my friend who knows healing magic and no its not a Hufflepuff, sorry I don’t know there house of course not because I didn’t go into the Hufflepuff commons, no ones been in the Hufflepuff commons, of course it was a um Ravenclaw yeah it was a Ravenclaw cuz they’re smart and would know healing magic, I mean they do know healing magic, of course I wouldn’t make a bet on maybe heheh yeah so in conclusion I’m sorry please don’t expel me miss McGonagall I did nothing wrong!

Yeah that wouldn’t work in the slightest. Hopefully he was fast enough that Snape didn’t see his face. Or maybe he wouldn’t tell because he was biased toward Slytherin’s. Let’s hope. Either way at the moment Logan had to enter the code for the Hufflepuff dorms as quick as possible because he did not want this Gryffindor to wake up and panic. He wordlessly changed the color of both their robes before jumping in the barrel.

“Patton? Patton there might have been an incident?”

“Comin Logi-bear!!! Ooh geez what happened!!! Logi you know fighting’s bad, how’d you end up in this situation?!?!?! Oh, give him here, oh I know him the poor thing looks half dead!!! Come on kiddo we’ll fix you right up!”

Patton grabbed the floating boy and carried him to the couch. He ran back and forth, grabbing bandages, ointments, elixirs, ice, anything and everything to make the boy less in pain. He set a bag of ice on his face, the spot Logan saw him get punched, put ointment on a cut on his lips and one on his eyebrow, and poured a little bit of the elixir in the boys’ mouth. He then rolled up his sleeves and checked out his arms, finding quite a few breaks of skin and bruises, indicating possible fractures. Patton looked over at Logan before looking back towards the arm he was bandaging.

“so, what happened lo? He’s a wreck, I doubt you could’ve done this if you wanted to!”

“why do you always assume the worst in me?”

“I don’t! I usually assume the best in you, but I prepare for the worst. Worst case scenario isn’t you getting grumpy this time! You’re not this strong, and you usually realize your mistakes sooner, you wouldn’t have caused this much damage before your conscious weighed back in. Really lo, it’s obvious.”

“I’m going to ignore your oddly astute conclusion in favor of defending myself. A couple of other Slytherin’s were ganging up on him and I was on my way back from the library when I bumped into them. I unfortunately have a moral compass-”

“that’s me!!!”

“-and I stupefied the lot of them, and grabbed this one who was knocked out, likely due to the impact on his cranium, the only actual hit I saw thrown. I imagine the two were cruel enough to continue attacking him even if he was unconscious on the ground. So, I brought him to you. If its of any importance, he’s from Gryffindor.”

“oh yeah, no I know who he is Logan, he’s a friend of mine, Roman Weasley. With the Weasley name I wouldn’t doubt any of it. The same people in your house that hate you hate him for the same reasons. Weasleys are blood traitors, willingly involving themselves with muggles, muggle borns, half-bloods, the whole nine yards. Cedrella black was disowned for marrying a Weasley, to put it in perspective. Their family is part of the sacred 28, the list of all currently completely pure-blooded families. For the most part all the families are Slytherin predominant but there’s still the Weasley’s and Longbottom’s, as well as some others I can’t list off the top of my head, that defy that rule. Of course, the Slytherin’s make the biggest deal out of it, but anyways. Its good you brought him he is worse for wear the poor thing.”

Patton waved his wand over the boy, Roman’s, face. Soon after, his eyes slowly opened, and soon after that he was flailing upward in panic, falling off the couch in attempt to escape a perceived threat. Once he fully recognized the situation, he let out a deep sigh and laid on the floor.

“Patton you really mustn’t do this to me I have enough nightmares of people in my face without waking up to it! Where am I even, I don’t recognize this part of Hogwarts.”

“sorry bout that Ro! Was just worried about you! You’re in the Hufflepuff common room!”

“huh. You know when you said it was next to the kitchen, I expected it to smell more like food.”

“I expected it to smell like weed but apparently wizards get high in other ways…”

Roman turned to look at Logan with an odd stare.

“what weed? Gillyweed? Snakeweed? Also, why? I mean I know the best herbology students are usually Hufflepuff but-”

“no not- ugh how do I say this, its, it’s a hum-mor-muggle thing. Its actual name is something different, but it’s a… it’s a bad thing that people can eat and smoke, but it makes them really hungry afterwards. It doesn’t matter.”

“that sounds weird. You’re weird, who are you? How do you know Patton?”

“I know everybody!!!”

“precisely that. I have become friends with Patton. It’s also why you’re here instead of having my housemates still attacking you like big jerks.”

Roman stares blankly at Logan and Logan questions why the boy’s cheeks redden.

“oh. Uh, thanks then. Uh, I should probably be going I have class, but um, what’s your name?”

“Logan. It was a pleasure meeting you Roman”

“uh yeah, you too-”

“hold on Ro drink this! It’s a painkiller, it’ll help make sure the bruises and cuts don’t hurt.”

“oh, thanks popstar! Quite nice of you!”

He drank the elixir and gave Logan an odd look before absconding to class. Logan didn’t understand this, and he also didn’t understand the warm feeling in his own cheeks, or the smug look Patton had on his face. He didn’t quite understand what was going on, but he knew enough to know that he didn’t want to know more. At least, not right now…


	2. roman and virgil join the squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the first year Logan is thrown for a loop, he was looking forward to going home but now that hes met Patton and Roman he doesn’t want to leave. His parents are great though and they fall back into routine. When he comes back to Hogwarts he finds a surprise in the Hufflepuff common room. maybe he’ll come out of this with another friend!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in my notes it says i skip one more year and then i dont skip much but this happens the next year after the first chapter.

The year ends, and Roman hangs out with the others more often. He still acts oddly when around Logan, but he’s less uncomfortable looking. By the time the school year ends Logan is… sad to go home. He’s made great friends and he won’t be able to talk to them all summer because wizards don’t have phones. So, he settled for… really lame letters. He couldn’t even use magic at home, as underage wizards are required not to. He already did very little during summer but this year even going to the library wasn’t fun, he had a much bigger library back at Hogwarts and he had no interest in reading about things he would never have to worry about. He got a few letters in the first week from both Roman and Patton, and they made him laugh and maybe cry a few times. Roman would start debates with him and Logan always fell for them, having a heated argument with the parchment in his hands, causing his parents to give him concerned looks sometimes. Speaking of his parents…

“Logan dear? Would you please help me make supper? I was thinking Shepard’s pie? I know you used to love making that with me.”

The slightly sad trill of his mother’s voice gave Logan pause. He never thought about the consequences of going off to essentially magical boarding school and then coming home and just holing up in his room. He has a whole two months to spend with his parents and he was wasting it by mopping around his room. He set down his wand on his desk, smiling softly as he felt the beech wood rub against his fingertips.

“of course, mom, I’ll be right out, give me a second!”

He was still wearing his pajamas, even though it was nearing 7 pm. He made his way to his closet and changed into the outfit he usually wore, a pair of black jeans and a black button up shirt. He also usually wore a tie, but as he was about to go cook, he felt it was unneeded. He left his room, running down the stairs and making a sharp turn into the kitchen. His mom was already working away at the potatoes and he saw the pan sitting on the stove filled with veggies. He quickly took to the fridge and pulled out the lamb meat that was perched on the shelf and walked over to the stove. He looked at his mother with a small smile.

“mum is it ready to add the lamb yet? Or should I wait a bit?”

She looked over at him from where she was standing, still peeling potatoes. Her face brightened significantly, and she nodded

“oh yes dear, its ready to add the meat! Um, you know how to make it right? I’ll let you get to it. Thank you for your help star. I really appreciate it.”

“s no problem ma, m happy to help any way I can.”

He dropped the meat in and the seasoning, stirring a bit before he got a… surprise. His dog, a rather young thing, had decided to jump up on him.

“Kira! Kira I’m cooking, I can’t play right now baby girl! Off girl!”

The English springer spaniel hopped back down with a small whine. She nudged her head against Logan’s leg before running back over to her bed and laying down. Logan smiled at the pup, he had missed the puppy he had helped train. She had grown a lot in the time he was at Hogwarts and he felt bad for leaving. He went back to his cooking, finishing the cooking of the meat. He looked over to his mom to see her struggling to mash the potatoes. He swiftly switched their foods, so she was pouring the meat veggie concoction into the pan and he was just about finished when he heard the front door open. He finished quickly and ran out to the sitting room, seeing his máthair setting her bag down. He ran to her, tackling her with a big hug. He heard he grunt a bit, probably because she was just tackled by a 12-year-old boy, but he also felt a hand run through his hair, so you know it’s good.

“maw!!! You’re home!!! Mom said you weren’t gonna be home for another week!!!”

“aw Hun you think I wouldn’t do my very best to be back sooner? I can’t leave your mum for that long anyways, and I’m told I’m supposed to miss my wee baby boy for 2 weeks of his vacation? No siree lo, you know me I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I had to leave Amelia to watch you all on her lonesome for 2 whole weeks!!!”

“Cas you know I could’ve handled him on my own. He’s not that much of a nuisance!”

“hey!!!”

They stand in the sitting room a short while longer, Logan drinking in the moment of being together with his parents again. Both the last breaks he had either just been with Cas while Amy was out on a trip for her job, or with his grandparents while his moms were both busy on job trips. He had grown up with this schedule.

For most of his childhood he would go a month without seeing one or both of his parents, on the occasions that both were out he would stay with his granny and gramps on Amy’s side. He was fine with that schedule, but now that he only saw his parents three times a year, he had really missed the times when they were all together. When he was little they would play card games all day and then all three of them would goof off while making supper, and they would walk to the ice cream shop down the street on weekends and they would all get a scoop or two and they’d stop by the park on the way back, Logan used to love going to watch the fish pond. Then they’d walk home, and they would cuddle together on the couch and watched movies and when he woke up in the morning, his moms would have left for work and had left a plate of breakfast in the fridge for him. When he was really little his Grammy would have picked him up and taken him to her house, but when he started school, they got him a phone and while he ate breakfast before going to school, he would read the nice texts his moms sent him. He would walk to school and he would get picked up by Amy, who worked a much shorter day than Cas.

He slightly missed those days, but he was also excited to have the opportunity he has with Hogwarts. But hey, right now he was having dinner with his moms and finally was able to talk to them together.

“so, kiddo, how is it at Hogwarts huh? Blasting trolls and dragons? Setting things on fire? I hope not, we can’t afford to replace magical castle supplies…”

“mom!!! First off, dragons are very nice creatures, my teacher let me pet one it was just like petting a snake, but they’re warmer. No, I haven’t set anything on fire! Worst that happened was a slight poof in potions. Its fun!!! There is so much information to learn!!! I have an owl! I have friends!!! Plural!!!”

The two women smile widely at him and geez, Logan feels warm and fuzzy. He really missed this. He missed this a lot.

“I’m so glad sweetheart!!! I know you’ve been having trouble making friends back here, so I’m glad you’ve already made some! Tell us about them dear.”

And there’s the exact set of words to send him into a tangent.

“oh gosh, mom I have this friend Patton? And he is so nice it’s weird, he’s also really oddly observant, he knows so much he’s so cool! He’s a different house, but he’s just super nice, when I first met him, I had ran away from the sorting ceremony and missed dinner, and his house is near the kitchens, so I turned invisible to go get food, but he saw me anyways? Said I was glittery, but he accidentally sent me into a panic attack, but he helped me out, got me food and had me sit down and we talked and from then on, we were friends. My other friend Roman? He was getting attacked by my housemates, so I neutralized them and took him to Patton who’s like super good at healing magic? We had a short conversation after he woke up before he had to leave but he was really cute and like his face was red and I don’t know why? Probably from blood loss, I don’t know but he’s really cute, like we have debates a lot and he looks adorable when he’s really passionate about something? Sometimes we’ll debate for hours until Patton gets frustrated and then he’s like really just awesome? And brave? And wow what did I just say ha-ha sorry I ranted!!!”

Logan was… not ready for the smug look his parents gave him. Their eye brows rose, and they smiled oddly at him and it reminded him of the look Patton gave him when he first met Roman. What did he say to get that look again?

“Logan, do you have a crush on this Roman boy?”

Oh. Oh no. Logan felt his cheeks flare up in warmth and he covered his face and shook his head quickly.

“NO! no I don’t have a… a crush! On Roman? No ew bleh why would I like him like that he’s obnoxious and a total nerd I don’t feel that way at all you couldn’t be more off!!!”

His moms chuckled at him and Kira ran up and licked his face, pulling him out of his ball, a giggling mess.

“ok ok, we’ll leave you alone about it… but if anything does come up please tell us we want to be involved in your life still!”

“of course, máthair, I love you guys after all.”

They finished up eating dinner and Logan smiled when Amy brought up a walk to the ice cream shop. After a brief discussion they were on their way there. He had pocketed his wand, he knew there were situations in which unapproved magic was less frowned upon. Plus, now that he had an extra form of protection, he felt it important that he use it. When they get there the shop keep greets him happily and asks him about how boarding school is treating him. He makes small talk while putting together their ice cream. The keep adds in waffle cone crumble as a free topping for his butterscotch ice cream, and after a long drawn out thank you and goodbye, they head back home. They’re almost to the park when Logan asks to see the fish pond again. Logan passes Amy his ice cream as he walked close to the water. He looks around and checks to see if any muggles were paying attention before pulling out his wand and making a water bubble float with a koi fish inside. He quickly snaps a picture before setting it back down and going back to his parents. He could become a world-famous photo editor that never edits anything just with the power of magic.

And just like old times they curl up on the couch and cuddle while marathoning movies until they fall asleep. Only this time when he wakes up, they’re still there, curled around him protectively, and Logan finally thinks that maybe, just maybe, things are going to be ok. In an hour his moms wake up, and all three of them make pancakes and they mess around, and Logan loves it.

The summer passes quickly and though he’s excited to see his friends again, he knows he’s going to miss his parents terribly. The two take him to his stop at the train station, and they have their bags as well, both of them going on work trips the same day. He gives them both big hugs, and his kisses their cheeks and waves goodbye as all three of them split ways. The last thing he sees are his parents smiles before he’s in the wizarding world yet again.

Logan acclimates back into the school schedule rather easily, and he’s at the point that the Hufflepuff students think he’s a Hufflepuff as well. He spends his nights in the Hufflepuff commons, and soon after that Roman does the same, both feeling considerably safer there than in their own house. They stay in this rhythm for weeks uninterrupted. All up until something happens.

“Lo you’re simply preposterous, its so obvious that house points are beneficial, if nothing else they keep rowdy students in line!”

“listen all I’m saying is that teachers are biased, and if you’ve ever read the recent history of Hogwarts, you would know of my easy exhibit A, being professor Severus Snape. They cause tension between students and professors and add to the already strained relationship between students of different houses.”

“like you can talk! Your two best friends are from two other houses you book worm!”

“I don’t need to be an example to see that I’m right. The way I met you in the first place is proof enough.”

Roman scoffs and Logan sees his cheeks reddening, obviously from embarrassment and defeat!!! Not… never mind it doesn’t matter… plus they’ve made it to the Hufflepuff commons, Patton’s waiting for them.

When they get in, they aren’t prepared to see Patton stressed out of his mind, flying around the room from wall to wall grabbing things then going back to the couch where there lies a tiny Ravenclaw who’s barely conscious. The boy has blood dripping from his head in quite a few places and Logan has to turn away for a second. It takes a moment for Patton to take notice to their presence and he immediately hands them a wet wash cloth and a bowl full of some potion.

“glad you could join the party! Ro go clean his wounds and keep a decent pressure on them. Lo, take that and help him drink that, it’s a pain killer and he’s half delirious from the pain. And stay out of my way I’m working on a wound cleaning potion. I found him in a literal puddle of mud I’m livid but go go shoo do as I say”

The two rush to help the poor kid who has the decency to be confused at the new faces. The boy wriggles and refuses to let Logan give him the potion, frustrating Logan enough to immobulus him for a moment, pouring the potion down his throat, then releasing him and letting him swallow.

Patton pops up behind them and pushes them aside, helping the boy sit up and drink the two different potions he had made.

“don’t worry vee, he just gave you a pain killing potion ok? This is a wound cleaning one, and the other one is blood replenisher ok? I need you to drink these, it’ll make you feel better I promise.”

After he finished helping the boy drink the potions, he finished the last of the cleaning he needed to do and then wrapped his head in bandages. Soon after all that was over, the boy passed out. Patton poured a small bit of water into his mouth, smiling as he sees the boy swallow it.

“sorry about this you guys I just, I couldn’t leave him like he was you know? Blood loss, delirious, half asleep in a puddle of mud. Its one of the times I wish my parents would have taught me how to use a pensieve, then I’d be able to know who hurt him… oh uh, by the way this is Virgil, Virgil uh, Ravenclaw. Don’t tell anyone though, he’s very secretive about that. The name didn’t evolve at all, I guess the Ravenclaw’s had a lot of pride and the luck to continue bearing sons? He’s a direct descendant, really neat and all that considering he’s not a Slytherin which would uh. Not, not be good. Slytherin line is scary and we’re lucky that Isolt broke the chain. Uh but regardless thank you for your help, he’s a sweetheart but he’s always worried me. he’s always getting hurt, but I thought he had just been clumsy, turns out I’ve been… worse than wrong. It makes a lot of last year make more sense. But you know that’s not important, I just need him to sleep, he doesn’t get enough of it. I know we were gonna go exploring the grounds today but um, change of plans? I’m sorry I just can’t leave him here I’ll never hear the end of it. Maybe we can chill here? At least until he wakes up, obviously I just, ugh just… feelings you know? A lot of em, and its slightly painful and I’m really worried and I want to know what happened, so I know who to- um anyways do you two want tea?”

Roman and Logan exchange glances before looking at Patton again. Roman was the one to speak up.

“you know Patton, maybe you should go clean up? We can start a pot of tea while you go… shower and change. We’ll even clean up out here a bit k? just, go destress for a bit Hun, you’re tense as the headmaster.”

Patton blinked at them for a second, then looked at his arms to see himself covered in mud and blood. He chuckles dryly and looks at the two sheepishly.

“oh, geez sorry guys, I’ll uh, I’ll be quick, promise. Uh, you two know where the tea stuff is? And the wash clothes and everything?” the two nod with small knowing smiles. “ok then… yeah I should, I should go clean up, I’ll be back soon ok? Don’t start any fights you two!”

As soon as Patton disappeared down the corridor the other two got to work. Roman was quick to raid the cabinet with both the tea and washcloths, and Logan grabbed the tea kettle. Roman tosses the tea to Logan and beats him to the sink, dampening the rag and twisting away just as Logan made it over.

“you’re incorrigible Roman”

“yeah elephant to you too Logan”

“oh my god-”

“I’m glad you’ve accepted my godliness!”

“incorrigible!!!”

“elephant!!!”

The two only bicker a small bit more. They start tea and clean up the mess Patton had made while tending to Virgil, about 15 minutes later Patton pops out and Logan and Roman are pouring cups of tea and grabbing biscuits. They don’t notice him yet, so he hides behind a corner and listens.

“Roman what is taking you so long to get the frickin biscuits? Its right there!”

“I’m being dumb! Leave me alone!”

“Roman do you require assistance?”

“NO!!! not that kind of dumb nerd! The feelingsy dumb! Just let me do my thing it’s a surprise!”

“your surprises include frogs in soup Roman, why should I trust you’re not gonna prank me again?”

“because I would never prank pat or in front of him because he’d be disappointed in me.”

“Roman what are you making?!”

“SOMETHING!!!”

The laughing Patton heard was nice, the two very rarely laughed together. Of course, he might be wrong, the two shared quite a few classes and maybe they laughed more there, he didn’t know. The two were far more reserved around each other from his experience though. The two danced around each other constantly, and maybe they had deeper feelings than they were addressing, but its not really his place is it? He only gave small nudges in the right directions. He was content eavesdropping on the two being cute, but then he heard a stirring of someone that wasn’t one of the two. He darted around the corner quickly enough to see Virgil sitting up and rubbing his head. He sits on the ground in front of him with a small smile and waits for Virgil to get a sense of his surroundings.

“huh? Pat-Patton? Where am I? What happened? Is that tea? Where am I?”

“you’re in the Hufflepuff common room. I don’t know what happened, I just found you collapsed in a mud puddle and bleeding a lot so I brought you here to fix you up. Yes, there’s tea, do you want some?”

“oh… ok…? sure…”

Patton smiled and turned to the other two who were frozen next to the tray of tea and biscuits. He laughed seeing their shocked faces. He gestured them over and Roman literally shook himself out of the trance he seemed to be in. He nudged Logan and brought the platter with him. Logan sputtered a bit before catching up and sitting on the ground with Roman and Patton. Patton grabbed a cup and handed it to Virgil who was much less out of it once he got tea inside him. He curled up on the couch and scooted away from the other two, whose robes were still red and green. Patton quickly noticed the behavior and leaned against the couch with a smile.

“I forgot to introduce you! Sorry, I was distracted. This is Logan and Roman! They’re my friends! They have some pretty troubling stories too, but that’s not the point. The point is-Ro did you cut the biscuits into hearts?”

Roman’s face turned red with embarrassment and he nodded. Logan looked at Roman with a red face that Patton was sure to notice. He gave Logan a look and then smiled at Roman.

“they’re so cute Ro!!! Thank you!!! Aren’t they cute vee?”

Virgil looked up from his tea to look at the biscuits and Roman. He smirked slightly and nodded.

“yeah, yeah they’re pretty cute. Thanks for the tea by the way… Ro?”

“ROMAN! Uh, um sorry, my names Roman, didn’t mean to be so loud, sorry I uh, I’m a little out of my element…”

Virgil’s smirk softened and his eyes opened more. He held his hand out to his side with a relaxed voice.

“no problem dude, me too. I uh, I’m usually a loner but Patton has been showing up much more often.”

“yeah he does that. You literally can’t avoid him. He first met me while I was invisible. He’s insane but you know he and Roman are my only friends, so I’ll take it.”

Virgil gives a glance at Logan and chuckles.

“guess you got one up on me. also, that seems like something inexplicably Patton, so I don’t doubt you.”

Patton looked around at his three best friends and smiled brightly. He sipped his tea before looking at Virgil again.

“you should join our squad!!! Did I use that right lo? It’s what Logan calls our little friend group! Sometimes he says silly things like squad goals and does this weird hand gesture but its really cute! I don’t know what it means but it’s cute!”

Virgil looked at Logan again and Logan turned away, hiding his face in his hair, but the red tinting that painted his cheeks and neck was obvious. He laughed softly.

“is that a muggle thing? Its cute. Sure, I’ll join you guys, you seem chill. Maybe I’ll be able to stay out of fights more often.”

The three looked at him with a happy smile. They knew this year would still be difficult, but they had each other and that was more than enough.


End file.
